


The One Time Q Tried to Be Romantic But It Backfired Tremendously

by johnnyleecutter



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Q and Murr so dated in highschool, and I am so certain that this happened at least once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyleecutter/pseuds/johnnyleecutter
Summary: Getting stuck outside of his boyfriend's window until six in the morning was never Brian's idea of a good time, but he guesses that's what he gets for being cliche.





	The One Time Q Tried to Be Romantic But It Backfired Tremendously

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. Thought it would be cute. Plus there is a SEVERE lack of highschool murrinn.

Brian had never been much of a romantic.

In all of his experience in dating (which had been a good bit throughout the last four years in highschool), the most romantic thing he'd done was give a flower to the girl he took to homecoming from theater. It just wasn't really his thing. He liked the making out and the boobs and the...other things that came along with dating. Spending a shit ton of money on fancy restaurants and buying bouquets of roses and holding hands he didn't. Maybe that's why he could never keep a steady girlfriend. He was too “emotionally detached”.

That was up until two months ago when James Murray, the goddamn ferret looking rich kid from Spanish class and theater, somehow wiggled his way into Brian's heart with a giggle. A fucking giggle. It happened when James, Sal, Joe and him were eating lunch at school on the second Wednesday day of October. How he remembers that so precisely he doesn't know. But the point is Brian had been best friends with this fucker since freshman year, and yet just a giggle at a joke Brian had made about a new superman comic had caused his stomach to flip-flop. It took him off guard to begin with, he presumed maybe he'd eaten a bad piece of chicken the other night and it was catching up with him. Until James flashed him that smile and Brian knew he was fucked.

Now look at him, wrapped around James’s finger like some sort of ring. Doing romantic shit all the time, and actually enjoying it. Buying the other boy flowers because walking home James had commented he liked the way the rose bush looked, taking James out to the fanciest restaurant he could afford with his part time job (Red Lobster, it wasn't much but it was James's favorite), and now currently scaling the side of James's house at 12:00 a.m. on a Friday night to bring him some soup because he was out of school sick that day.

Brian had climbed up to James's window before several times actually. A lot before they had started to date to study or just hangout, and even more so since then. He knew exactly how to do it. As he reached the part of the roof where he could sit and knock and wait for James to let him in, he stopped. Fucking hell, he thought, James is at his Grandmother’s until tomorrow morning! I'm stuck!

Every time he had ever came over to James's through the window, he always snuck out the front door. The climb up was simple but the climb down was extremely dangerous. That being said, Brian never climbed down, and he was not about to start now. He sat there for a few seconds, pondering what to do. Should he sit here and wait until James returned or should he attempt the climb? Immediately deciding the latter was not an option after scoping out the side of the house, he groaned. Curse that James Murray and his cute face and his adorable smile whenever Brian gave him a present or held his hand or made a joke. 

Brian sat there for about five minutes before rubbing his hands over his face. It had to be at most 15 degrees outside (thank god he was wearing two jackets, a beanie, and a pair of windbreakers). What the hell could have possibly made him think that this was a good idea to do on a December night?

Oh wait.

James Stephen Murray.

Brian laid down across the flat section of the roof he was grateful was there, and attempted to sleep to pass the time. By tomorrow morning he was going to have to explain to his boyfriend why he was frozen solid outside his window. Fun.

//////////////

Coming home sick at six in the morning was never James's idea of a good time, but he was grateful for the bed that awaited him when he opened his bedroom door. With a yawn he quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt he'd found of Brian's that must have been left last time he came over. It was rather large over his scrawny body, but it was comfortable and he missed his boyfriend. Call him cliché if you'd like.

As James turned around to grab a spare blanket from his windowsill he jumped back. A shivering Brian Quinn was tapping on the window in front of him. James rushed over and pulled the window up so an almost frozen Brian could fall through into the warm room. “Brian! My God, are you okay? How long have you been there?” James said panicked and dropped to his knees next to his boyfriend.

Quinn just handed him the now cold thermos of soup and smiled, “I w-was worried-d ab-bou-bout you b-being sick. S-so I b-brought you some soup,” he answered through chattering teeth.

James took the thermos and sat it on his desk, then turned to shed Brian of his clothes to help him get into new ones. “You idiot! You could've died! Then what would I do?” He chastised and led Brian over to his bed.

Brian laid down and climbed underneath the covers, paying James's unintentional selfish comment no mind. James tossed the discarded freezing clothes into his hamper before climbing into bed beside Brian (not before wrapping himself up with his blankie though, of course). He'd figure out an explanation for why several of Brian's clothes wound up in there to his mom another time.

James cuddled his back into Brian's now warm body and sighed contentedly, “At least you're not dying now,” he commented, causing Quinn's chest to move against his back with a chuckle.

“Thanks though, Bri, at least you tried to do something sweet, I think it's adorable,” James turned around to face his partner and bury his face into the crook of his neck. He wasn't lying though, James really did think it was adorable that Brian had came all the way to his house just to bring him soup because he heard he was sick.

Brian wrapped his arms around him and grumbled something unintelligible, probably something along the lines of “Shut up you're ruining the moment.” 

As James drifted off to sleep, he had one thought, how am I going to explain to my parents why I'm cuddling with Brian if they happen to walk in here...


End file.
